In the Rain
by NothingButAMemory
Summary: She was lost in the rain, until he found her. Oneshotsongfic. [HaruOc]


A/N: 'K, so here's the deal. It's late, and I'm tired. I was listening to random songs and this idea just popped into my head. So now, I'm writing it. Weird… BUT: I am indeed a grammar freak (sad, I know), so if I did something grammatically wrong, please tell me! The curse is broken, because otherwise this story wouldn't really work. That's just so you all know, because I'm crazy, and might forget to tell you otherwise.

AND: **Alexa may not kill me for this**. I know this isn't really based on her as it should be, because that's how my actual HaruOc story will turn out, but the personality _rather_ resembles her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I did not personally make up, such as the plot, and Momoko. Actually, that's about all I _can _claim to own so that works out perfectly.

* * *

It was, at first glance, a little hard to believe it was human. The only thing visible seemed to be a small silhouette, across the field, at the edge of the forest. The only way Haru really knew the figure was human was because he had seen it running.

Momoko had her arms wrapped around her legs. A curtain of black hair hid her face. Green eyes glinted with unshed tears, tears that she couldn't let out.

_**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
**_

Shelaughed quietly to herself. No, not a happy laugh. Momoko was done with happy. And there was nothing to cheer her up.

_**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
**_

A drop of rain splattered on the ground beside her. _Fitting,_ she mused inwardly. _Such a dark day. But of course, I had to be outside…_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
**_

With a sigh, Momoko buried her head against her knees. Rain fell harder, pounding the ground and soaking through the strands of hair that fell about her eyes. She would have to go in soon, but she didn't want to go back.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
**_

Haru stared through the rain, still trying to focus on the lone being, so far away from him, that was now blurred by the droplets of water falling from the sky. _To hell with this,_ he thought,_ I'm going out there._

He pulled himself off the couch sitting under the window, closing the door behind him quietly.

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

Momoko glanced back at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her eyes met black boots, and traveled up to inspect the face of whatever idiot had been dumb enough to disturb her, so that she could see to whom it was that she could thank for giving her a vent for her frustrations.

_Great,_ a sigh pressed to escape her, _one of those idiots from school._

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
**_

With on swift movement, Momoko stood, jumping back out of arms reach. Her experience with people at school had taught her to be wary. That, and he was a guy. You see, Momoko has a hard time trusting guys. It's just the way she is.

_**'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
**_

"So, what're you doing here?" Haru tilted his head to one side, giving no indication that he'd even seen her getting up.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
**_

Momoko blinked. "What the hell?" she asked, slightly confused by the well-hidden interest in his voice.

Haru remained perfectly calm. "You're Momoko, right? I've seen you at school. The other girls don't like you very much, I hear."

_**It's a damn cold night**_

"Actually," corrected Momoko, "_I _don't like _them_. They're all preps, and that really pisses me off."

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

"Hm…" Haru looked so... thoughtful. "You know, they probably take offense to that punk attitude. Of course, that's one group of girls' thoughts. I bet there are some that like it."

_**Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
**_

The same harsh laugh that had escaped Momoko before bubbled forth. "Yeah, the guys. I've had to smack so many of them that my hands hurt. I don't like that kind of attention."

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

Haru gazed at Momoko. "That's always good…"

"Would you quit being so calm?" she demanded. "It's freakin' annoying!"

No response.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

That was the time that Momoko reached an important decision. She had to do something to get him away from her. Now.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
**_

So she did the only thing that came to mind.

Haru's hand closed over her fist, stopping it inches from his face. "Now, was that really necessary?" he inquired.

Momoko threw another punch in response. Haru caught this punch with his other hand.

_**Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
**_

"Let. Go," she hissed, struggling against his strong grasp.

Haru had also reached an important decision. He decided that this girl needed help, and he was going to help her. He pulled her into a firm embrace, and kissed her.

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... **_

Momoko, in total shock, stared at the sky behind his head for a moment, before she relaxed, her eyes closing as she returned the kiss.

Just as instantly as it had begun, Haru ended the kiss, released Momoko, and began his trek back to the house in the distance. Momoko stared after him, shivering.

_**I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

"You might want to get out of the rain," commented Haru. (Me: O.O Did he grow eyes in the back of his head or something?)

"But…" Momoko stared off in the direction of her own home. "I don't want to go back," she whispered.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
**_

Haru continued walking. "You're welcome to stay at Sensei's if you want," he offered, without any regard as to whether or not Shigure would approve.

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

"I…" Momoko's voice trailed off once again as she gazed at him, his words sinking in. "Wait for me!" she ran to catch up.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
**_

The two of them walked slowly across the field, Haru placing his arm casually around Momoko's shoulder. Rain covered them, the sky darkened as they reached the door. Momoko stood for a moment, face turned up to the rain, letting the cool water slide down her cheeks. She felt Haru come to stand in front of her.

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

A gentle hand wiped away the tears that blended with the rain. Instantly, Haru pulled Momoko into a hug. The girl buried her head in his shoulder, letting tears that had gone unshed for what seemed like years fall onto his shirt.

She didn't struggle. This was different. This wasn't pity, as she so often recieved. But, if it wasn't pity, then what was it?

_**I'm with you**_

A small, real smile crossed her face. Love.

A/N: Well, that was strange. Ah, the product of a sleep depraved mind. I think Mandi's sleeplessness is contagious. I know, that was a piece of crap. Now, I will ramble. Um… hm… I don't have anything to ramble about, do I? Oh, wait! No, that's not very interesting. Oh well. I had this one dream (one of the few I remember) and I was playing a french horn at some concert (which is strange because I do not play french horn) and then it turns out that I was sitting on a giant french horn being carried away by imaginary people (see author page for details) Hey! Let me finish!

Rika: You're boring them. And you need sleep!

Me: …Bye, peoples!


End file.
